On the Line
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: Amor sobre rieles.- Edward siempre fue lo que quiso ser, un amigo excepcional, músico, buen estudiante en la secundaria, hoy lucha por olvidar su pasado… pero su vida cambió el día que la conoció a ella en el tren de Chicago. Edward/Bella. Todos Humanos.
1. Prefacio

_**On The Line.**_

**Summary:** Edward siempre fue lo que quiso ser un amigo excepcional, músico, buen estudiante en la secundaria, hoy lucha por olvidar su pasado… pero su vida cambió el día en que la conoció a ella en el tren de Chicago. Edward & Bella. Todos Humanos. Edward POV

_**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Prefacio.**_

_**Edward POV**_

Sabía que iba a luchar hasta el fin del mundo hasta encontrarla, ella se había convertido en mi luz, mi sol y mi cielo. No podía vivir sin ella.

Había agotado todos mis recursos para dar con su paradero, lo admito fui un idiota cuando hablé con ella la primera vez y mis nervios volvieron a traicionarme como siempre. Y con ello se llevaron a la mujer de mis sueños.

Idiota, idiota, ¿acabas de darte cuenta de lo que hiciste?,_ metiste la pata _– me recordó mi mente_._

...

...

...

...

No sabía si mi comportamiento o mi forma de hablar habían hecho que ella no atendiera mis llamados. De algún modo me sentí que me comportaba como un niño, uno al que le roban lo más preciado que tiene en su vida. Era realmente difícil encontrar al amor de tu vida en una ciudad tan grande como Chicago, miedos y dudas surgían a cada rato en mí. Pero la que cobraba más fuerza era si ella vivía o no en Chicago.

Amábamos el mismo estilo de música, teníamos algunas cosas en común y lo más grandioso era que a veces pensábamos iguales, como si nuestras mentes estuvieran conectadas. Solo deseaba volverla a ver.

"¿Crees que ella, irá?" – preguntó

"No lo sé, espero que esta vez si" – dije

"Has hecho hasta lo imposible y nada pareciera funcionar"

"No digas eso, tal vez el destino no ha hecho que ella vea mis señales" – repliqué molesto.

"Tú y cosas del destino, eso no existe" – dijo Jasper rondando los ojos.

"Tengo un fuerte presentimiento que ella vendrá, te lo aseguro"

"Esperemos que sea cierto"

"Ya lo verás" – le aseguré.

Esperaba de algún modo que ella volviera a mi, esta era mi única y última oportunidad no podía arruinarla. La quiero en mi vida, no se que sería de mí sin ella.

Por supuesto mis mejores amigos eran en gran parte culpables de que me sucediera esto, no estaba preparado para que me rechazaran amorosamente una vez más en mi vida.

"_Se que está vez no será así." – dije mientras la esperaba en la estación del tren donde nos conocimos._

_**

* * *

**_

Uhm creo que no se me dan bien los prefacios jejeje, pero no se preocupen la historia es muy linda y tierna me basé en la peli del mismo nombre, la cual fue filmada en el 2001 protagonizada por Emmanuelle Chriqui y Lance Bass (si ese mismo del grupo Nsync) en fin tuve la oportunidad de volverla a ver y me enamore de la historia, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de adaptarla claro tendrá acción adicional. Dudas, comentarios, ideas...

_**Review!!! :D **_

_**Las quiero, besos y abrazos.**_


	2. On the line

_**On**__**The**__** Line.**_

**Summary:** Edward siempre fue lo que quiso ser un amigo excepcional, músico, buen estudiante en la secundaria, hoy lucha por olvidar su pasado… pero su vida cambió el día que la conoció a ella en el tren de Chicago. Edward & Bella. Todos Humanos.

_**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.  
**__**La peli On The Line pertenece a Eric Aronson & Paul Stanton (escritores de la misma).**_

_**

* * *

**_

Edward POV

La vida me jugó una broma muy pesada, siempre había considerado que mi vida era perfecta hasta que mi peor pesadilla se materializó aquella tarde, en aquel estúpido concierto de fin de curso.

Los recuerdos permanecían en mi cabeza como si todo hubiese sucedido ayer, realmente fui un cobarde… diría que el más grande de los cobardes.

_**Flash back**_

_**Seis años atrás…**_

_**Chicago, 2003.**_

Mis hermanos y yo, bueno exactamente no lo eran. Emmett y Jasper eran mis mejores amigos desde primaria, con el pasar del tiempo nos volvimos inseparables pero lo que realmente nos unía era nuestra pasión por la música.

Por ello formamos una banda Jasper era el guitarrista, nuestros amigos Joshua era el baterista y Rick tocaba el bajo mientras que yo era el cantante principal, aunque sabía tocar guitarra y piano. Y Emmett era Emmett, él solo se encargaba de llevar al público a nuestros pequeños conciertos, darle un instrumento seria dinero perdido podría acabar con el con tan solo tocarlo y es que esos músculos que tenía no eran para que alguien lo retase a las vencidas, la mayoría creía que era nuestro guardaespaldas.

Los chicos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, aunque solo una persona podría ocuparlos en este instante.

"Esto esta repleto" – dijo Jasper.

"Es nuestra fiesta de último año, que esperabas" – contesté.

"Chicos, este concierto va a ser genial y espero que te luzcas en tu actuación final Edward" – dijo Joshua

"Lo sé… estoy listo" – "_Eso creo" dije para mi mismo –_

Tenía razón Jasper, esto estaba lleno de gente, no solo los de nuestra clase estaban aquí también personas fuera de nuestra secundaria. Estábamos listos para el concierto, cuando salimos al escenario me entregué totalmente a lo mío, la gente gritaba y coreaban nuestras canciones. Nos encantaba hacer covers de nuestros artistas favoritos, estábamos la etapa de componer nuestras propias canciones pero aún nos sentíamos un poco "inmaduros" para ello.

Solo habíamos terminado una canción y esta noche el mundo la iba a conocer, _Era simplemente para ella, el amor de mi vida._

Deseaba que estuviera presente un productor de discos o algún caza talentos, queríamos ser famosos y conocidos por el mundo entero, era nuestro sueño. Después de tocar nuestro repertorio, era la hora del gran momento. Lo que había estado esperando, allí en primera fila estaba la chica de mi sueños Tanya Denalí. No podía arruinarlo escribí la canción pensando en ella, definitivamente era mi vida y mi gran amor.

_Y esta noche es perfecta para decirle lo que siento._

"Vamos Edward, tu puedes" – me alentaba Jasper.

Miré de nuevo hasta donde ella estaba, se puso un poco nerviosa y mordió su labio inferior esperando a que tocáramos de nuevo. Al verla en ese estado tan sexy, empecé a sentirme mareado y nervioso, estaba sudando a chorros, ella empezó a sonreír, me alentó con su hermosa sonrisa.

_¿Mis sospechas serán ciertas? ¿Le gusto? ¿Querrá ser mi novia?_

Empecé a mirar a todos los lados, los chicos me lanzaban miradas de aliento, pero yo estaba estático no me podía mover. Mis manos no reaccionaban, cada vez apretaba con más fuerzas el micrófono.

"Vamos, que esperas" – dijo Joshua.

"Edward, amigo hazlo" – Jasper estaba empezando a enojarse un poco.

Pero como podía sentirme inseguro en este momento, había cantado muchas canciones anteriormente. _Claro ninguna de ellas iban dirigidas a la chica que me roba el aire._

Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por horas, me sentí desnudo por un segundo, e incluso cubrí mi cuerpo con mis manos. En eso llegó Félix y la abrazó dándole un beso en su mejilla, prácticamente estaba de posesivo con ella.

"Edward, Edward" – murmuró Jasper

"Edward" – dijo Joshua

"Vamos Edward, hazlo no seas un cobarde" – habló Rick

De repente todos empezaron a reírse, Tanya miraba tímidamente el suelo mientras Félix seguía riéndose con los demás, sus brazos aún abrazaban posesivamente a mi dulce amor. Las sensaciones aumentaron en mi cuerpo sentía rabia, ira, dolor, todo eso conjugado a los nervios de ultimo minuto hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más y me desmayé…

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Seis Años después…  
**_

"_Cobarde, fuiste un pobre cobarde"_

A partir de ese entonces renuncié a la música en todos los sentidos. Bueno solo me limitaba a escuchar mis artistas favoritos, pero jamás volví a tocar un micrófono e incluso mi guitarra y mi piano, me sentía terriblemente vacio. Algunas veces veía a Jasper dar recitales en el bar Twilight por las noches, como solía hacerlo desde que salimos de la secundaría lo más patético era que siempre terminaba hundiendo mis penas en una cerveza casi toda la noche.

"¿Que te pasa?" – preguntó Jasper.

"No me pasa nada" – contesté con voz dura.

Los recuerdos estaban allí torturándome como siempre. Y él parecía darse cuenta de aquello, claro nunca faltaba el típico vamos a bromear con Edward sobre su desmayo en el ultimo concierto de la secundaria.

"¿No me digas que lo recordaste? Aquella tarde del verano, en la que te desmayaste… antes de cantarle al amor de tu vida" – dijo

"Gracias por el apoyo" – murmuré sarcásticamente.

"Tienes que superarlo, seguir adelante con tu vida, ya han pasado muchos años desde aquel entonces. Simplemente te faltó confianza."

"Lo sé" – repliqué bastante molesto, ya tenía suficiente con recordarlo.

"Edward, hombre ya tienes que superar ese pasado. Te tiene tan absorto que no puedes ni siquiera entablar conversación con una chica."

Gruñí al escuchar eso, en que mundo paralelo Jasper me decía eso a mí.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta en mi oficina hay chicas" – contesté

"Ah si y ¿a cual de todas ellas le hablas?. Digo como un posible novio, ya se que tienes alguna que otra cita y bla bla bla" – preguntó

Mierda, tenía razón. No me llevaba con ninguna de ellas en plan de noviazgo, solo las miraba e intentaba entablar conversación. Pero mis nervios a la final me traicionaban como siempre.

En eso escuchamos una voz, cuando miramos para ver de quien se trataba era un niño tendría como unos once o doce años.

"El tiene razón" – dijo el pequeño sentado a mi derecha del asiento. Juro que no lo había visto. ¿En que momento se sentó?

"En la vida tienes que tener el valor y la confianza suficiente para poder hacer lo que quieres y eso incluye conseguir una chica. Sino superas tu pasado no vas a conseguir nada." – dijo con voz de niño sabelotodo.

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de ¡Un Niño!

Jasper y yo nos quedamos mirándolo, este niño podría ser extraterrestre o algo parecido.

"Uhm exacto, si lo que él dijo" – habló Jasper

"_¿Ah que rayos esta diciendo Jasper? Que puede saber un mocoso de 10 años sobre chicas y el amor" – susurré para mí_

El niño me miró con una cara extraña y luego miró a Jasper.

"Ya veras que tengo razón, observa y aprende" – dijo.

El pequeño se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde estaba sentada una hermosa morena. Se acerco con su cara de niño inocente y le ofreció dulces de los que estaba comiendo. Lo que pasó a continuación me dejo sin aire ella _acepto_ los dulces encantada. Ella le sonreía tiernamente y el chico había anotado una jugada.

No podía creerlo un mocoso me había dado una lección. Definitivamente esta era la peor humillación de todo el mundo, me sentí idiota al ver la escena a mí alrededor. Jasper no paraba de reírse.

"Cállate idiota" – murmuré, estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe.

"Oh vamos Edward, tienes que admitir que el muchacho es bastante inteligente"

Gruñí al escuchar sus palabras, ya me sentía lo suficiente humillado como para irme a esconder en el otro lado del mundo. Enfurecido baje en la siguiente parada y daba gracias al cielo que era mi parada.

"Lo siento Edward" – dijo Jasper, mientras me bajaba del tren. Al parecer ya había cesado su ataque de risa.

"Idiota" – murmuré.

El se quedo en el tren mientras yo me bajaba rumbo a mi oficina, después de todo ya había tenido suficiente humillación por un día, primero mis estúpidos recuerdos y ahora un niñito dándome una lección de cómo conquistar chicas.

"_Vaya vida tengo"_

_**

* * *

**_

Hola aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, no me manden a los Vulturis por que el capi que sean tan corto pero es una especie de transición, quiero que primero conozcan la historia del pasado de Edward. Más adelante se irán aclarando las dudas que surgieron del prefacio. Lamento subir tan tarde, me salieron compromisos familiares y no podía negarme a nada. Tratare de actualizar semanalmente.

_**  
Gracias a todas por agregarme a su lista de autor favorito, alertas de mis otras historias y de esta también. Les quiero agradecer también por los reviews del prefacio fueron geniales, me hicieron súper feliz :D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, besos y abrazos. Las quiero.**_


	3. Nuevos comienzos

**On the Line.**

**Algunas cosas están modificadas con respecto a la película original.**

_**

* * *

**_

Los Personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer

_**Edward POV**_

Llegué a mi oficina, puntual como siempre trabajaba en una agencia de publicidad en mi Chicago natal, después de superar un poco la humillación en la secundaria fui a la universidad y me gradué en Diseño publicitario. Pero se preguntaran como un chico adicto a la música terminó metido en esta carrera, fue fácil yo era quien hacía los anuncios de nuestros conciertos y Emmett hacía el trabajo sucio, repartir los volantes por toda la escuela.

Caminé por los largos pasillos, los cuales cada vez se me hacían interminables, me gustaba mucho mi carrera pero últimamente las cosas no iban como esperaba. Mi trabajo en ciertas ocasiones apestaba, era un fastidio, pero esto era lo que me gustaba proyectar nuevas estrategias publicitarias.

A veces solía ser un poco torpe al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de ello, una vez casi acabé en emergencias por culpa de una escalera improvisada que había en uno de los pasillos, suena realmente tonto, diría que el destino esta en mi contra.

"Buenos Días Sra. Cooper" – dije entrando en la recepción de mi trabajo.

"Buenos días Agencia Publicitaria Breaking Dawn, con quien desea hablar" – dijo, mientras hablaba por teléfono, ¡me había ignorado!, genial pero ni la Sra. Cooper me hace caso.

Refunfuñando seguí caminando, pasé por la oficina de correspondencia, me la entregaron de muy mala gana como siempre. Camine hasta llegar al pasillo prohibido para mí, muchas chicas y todas ellas súper guapas. Puse mi mejor cara y actitud al menos a una tendría que conquistar.

Mientras caminaba, mi mala suerte hizo su aparición de nuevo todos los papeles que estaban en mis manos se me cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido horrible. Las chicas empezaron a burlarse y yo estaba muerto de la vergüenza, era posible que esto me este pasando a mí.

"Que tonto es" – murmuró alguien

"¿Como posible que trabaje aquí?, mira lo torpe que es" – dijo otra chica

_Burlas y burlas era lo único que escuchaba, ¿por qué? que he hecho yo en esta vida para merecer esto._

Recogí todo rápidamente y seguí caminado hasta mi oficina, cuando llegue estaba ahí la única persona aparte de Jasper que me comprendía, mi amigo el Sr. Johnson

"Buenos días Nate, que tal va todo"

"Pasando los días que me quedan en este purgatorio llamado Administración pública"

"Oh ya veo, te entiendo" – contesté

En sus manos sostenía una pelota de beisbol, la conservaba más que su vida. Intentaba averiguar el por qué significaba tanto esa pelota para él pero nunca obtenía respuestas por su parte.

"Me contarás algún día la historia de esa pelota" – pregunté

"No, jamás"

Refunfuñe una vez más, creo que jamás sabré de donde vino esa pelota y que significa para él.

En eso empezó a sonar un ruido muy alto, era la fotocopiadora. La pobre era muy vieja, pero Nate decía que aún podía sobrevivir un tiempo más antes de comprar una nueva.

"Vamos Lucy se que estas cansada pero papi sabe que tu puedes aguantar mucho más" – decía acariciando la máquina.

"¿Tú crees que eso funcione?" – pregunté

"Claro que sí"

Lo miré dudoso, cualquiera podría decir que el Sr. Johnson estaba loco de remate y que había que internarlo en un manicomio.

"Bueno si no funciona haz esto, le das un golpecito suave".

En eso le dio un fuerte golpe por un lado y la maquina volvió a la vida. Si eso era un golpecito suave, no quiero saber que sería uno más fuerte.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a mi oficina de diseño, cuando llegué estaba allí mi peor pesadilla.

"Buenos Días Jessica"

"Buenos Días Edward"

Me senté en mi silla dispuesto a pasar un largo día de trabajo, Jessica era realmente una persona no muy amable, se creía lo máximo ella era quien "supuestamente" tenía las mejores ideas, pero todo era una farsa varias veces había robado algunas de mi ideas y las había presentado como suyas.

"Cullen puedes venir a mi despacho" – dijo mi Jefe Aro Vulturi

"Enseguida"

"Bien Cullen como sabrás eres parte de primordial dentro de nuestra empresa."

Asentí dando crédito a sus palabras. En realidad aún no sabía para que me llamaba a su despacho.

"¿Qué significa para ti, Reebok?"

"Significa algo así como calidad, un gran negocio"

"No, Credibilidad y prestigio eso significa Reebok" – dijo

"Supongo"

"Bueno Cullen, Reebok quiere que le hagamos su nueva campaña de zapatillas para quinzapas"

"¿¿¿Quinzapas???"

"Zapatillas para quinceañeras, Cullen" – dijo exasperándose un poco, "para chicas entre la adolescencia y la juventud"

"Vaya, eso es raro" – murmuré

"Póngase al día Cullen, en qué mundo vive…"

En eso se acerco hasta el teléfono y empezó a llamar.

"Jessica ven a mi despacho"

"Sr. Vulturi esta es una gran oportunidad, no sé qué decir"

"No diga nada podría cambiar de opinión"

"Dígame Sr. Aro" – dijo Jessica apareciendo en escena, como odiaba a esa chica.

"¿Cómo va la campaña de Reebok?" – le preguntó a Jessica

"La campaña va muy bien, ya casi nos estamos acercando a la idea final"

"Bien en este instante se acercará más, Cullen se unirá al equipo creativo"

Ella y yo nos miramos con odio mutuo, pero disimulamos ante nuestro jefe. Jamás podría trabajar con esta loca, acaso peor castigo no puede haber. No, no me niego… odio a mi jefe.

Caminamos hasta la oficina buscando idear algo nuevo, ya sabía perfectamente que ella no tenía nada adelantado para la campaña. Quien sabe a quién iba a robarle la idea para hacerla suya de nuevo una vez más.

"¿Y bien que se supone que tienes de adelantado?" – pregunté

"No planeo enseñarte mi trabajo"

"Claro…. Si es que tienes alguno" – susurré bajo para que no me escuchara.

"¿Qué dijiste Cullen?" – dijo.

"Bien decía que ideemos algo nuevo y juvenil, eso es lo que quiere la gente de Reebok, ¿no?"

Empecé a pensar en algo nuevo y fresco, pero las ideas se iban volando de mi cabeza. Jessica no ayudaba en nada lo único que hacía era jugar con sus tacones y hacer morisquetas, realmente quería saltar por encima de la mesa y ahorcarla, poco a poco estaba buscando colmar mi paciencia. A veces me preguntaba como rayos obtuvo su diploma en publicidad. _La odiaba con toda mi alma._

"Y bien que se te ocurre, Señor Inteligencia" – dijo la bruja esa

"Estoy pensando, es algo que tu deberías hacer. ¿No?" – dije enarcando una ceja.

Se me quedó mirando por unos momentos de forma extraña. Supongo que mi comentario no le afecto o al parecer llegó con retraso a su cerebro.

"¿Por que me miras así?"

"Nada Cullen, sigamos trabajando en esta campaña. Debo ser la mejor"

"Como siempre" – dije levantando mis dedos al aire haciendo comillas imaginarias.

Después de largos minutos, estaba tratando de idear la campaña que llevaría al estrellato a la Reebok y a nuestra agencia de publicidad. Hasta que por fin una idea llegó a mi mente.

"Fácil tenemos dos dibujos, uno que diga _Ree_ y el otro que diga _bok_, entonces bailaran por un escenario y dirán _Ree-bok_, fácil Reebok" – dije mientras simulaba los dibujos con una pelotas.

Jessica rodó los ojos ante mi idea, al parecer no le gustaba. Si ella era tan sabelotodo por qué no hacía esto sola.

"Eres un tonto, tonto" – dijo

Luego comenzó a reírse como si se tratara de un chiste. Eso acabó conmigo deseché la idea rápidamente, había sonado estúpida…

"La tengo, esta es genial"

"Más te vale"

"Que tal unas chicas jugando en el parque y divirtiéndose, todas exhiben la nueva línea de zapatos"

Bingo, esta era la idea más genial que se me había ocurrido. No podrá decir que no.

"Olvídalo"

¿Qué demonios dijo?

"Te recuerdo que te estás metiendo en mi campaña, así que no metas mucho tus narices"

"Es nuestra campaña no escuchaste al jefe"

"¿Nuestra?. ¿Hablas en serio?"

Oh por dios, esta mujer va a matarme, no si yo lo hago antes. No la soporto.

Salí de mi trabajo enfurruñado por culpa de esa idiota, me fui a la estación del tren y me subí al vagón agarre mi ipod y empecé a escuchar música en ese instante empezó a sonar mi canción favorita de Kings of Leon - Use Somebody me dejé llevar por la música y hasta me levanté de mi asiento bailando al ritmo de la canción.

_Someone like you, and__ all you know, and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo el mundo me estaba mirando extraño. _Aburridos_

"Lo siento" – dije, la mayoría rodó los ojos.

Me senté de nuevo en mi asiento. No podía creer que había hecho el ridículo, empiezo a darle la razón a Jasper.

"Pienso que Kings of Leon, es una excelente banda" – dijo una voz femenina, empecé a subir la mirada poco a poco hasta que mis ojos se toparon con la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

"Disculpa" – dije, por dios acabo de meter la pata, estaba anonadado con su belleza.

Era toda una diosa, sus ojos y su cabello chocolate eran un sueño. Poseía la más hermosa de las sonrisas, no medía más de 1,60 mts pero era escultural.

"Es la mejor banda del mundo, creo que nada podría superarlos." – su voz era risueña.

"Con-cu-er-do con-ti-go" – dije, se me estaba trabando la lengua. Por favor que no pase lo mismo de siempre, sería el colmo que también perdiera a esta chica de mi vida.

"Y bien, ¿puedo sentarme?" – dijo mirando a mi lado, volteé a ver y mi bolso estaba ocupando el puesto.

"Lo siento" – me disculpé.

"No hay problema".

Ella se sentó con gracia a mi lado, empecé a guardar mi ipod en mi maletín, ya suficiente había tenido con meter la pata al hablarle.

"Tienes una linda voz"

"Gracias" – dije

"Puedes creerlo, todo el mundo los odia a mi me parecen geniales, realmente me inspiran" – dijo

"Ellos siempre han sido mi inspiración"

Me estaba quedando sin palabras, odiaba esto. Mi mente me estaba llevando al doloroso recuerdo del niño y sus dulces esta mañana en el tren.

"Y bien, ¿qué haces?"

"Oh soy antropóloga, siempre me ha gustado investigar el pasado, me encanta desde pequeña es fascinante." – dijo, orgullosa de su carrera. "Y bien déjame adivinar tu eres publicista y trabajas en Breaking Dawn"

Su respuesta me dejo sin aire, como ella pudo adivinar mi profesión y donde trabajo. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Como rayos supiste eso?"

"Fácil, mira aquí" – dijo, señalando el logotipo de mi maletín.

Ambos empezamos a reírnos, ella era tan graciosa y única. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que habló de nuevo.

"¿Cuál es tu favorita de King of Leon?"

"No lo sé hay tantas"

"Bueno si hay muchas es difícil escoger"

"También hay unas buenas y otras malas, creo en realidad las malas sean quizás por el sonido, no lo sé"

"Concuerdo contigo, pero aquí entre nos, que esto no lo sepa nadie más." – dije casi susurrando.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos largos segundos, era delicioso ver esos pozos chocolates. Hasta que el chofer anunció la siguiente parada del tren

"Bueno esta es mi parada" – dijo ella levantándose

"La mía también"

"Después de ti" – le dije, abriendo camino para que ella pasara.

"Gracias" – contestó con una sonrisa

Hablamos de algunas cosas mientras salíamos del vagón, claro que la mayor parte la que hablaba era ella. Mientras caminábamos me pidió una hoja de papel, suerte que tenía una en mi maletín y empezó con agilidad a realizar un avión de papel, estaba impresionado por su talento en hacerlos eran perfectos.

"Te quedan geniales"

"Gracias, me gusta hacerlos" – dijo, "Ven, te voy a mostrar mi parte favorita del día"

Caminamos hasta una pasarela en la estación del tren, debajo de nosotros cientos de personas caminaban para tomar el vagón.

"Preparado" – preguntó

"Supongo" – contesté

"Bueno ahí va" – y en eso lanzó el avión, vi como tomaba vuelo mientras el aire lo impulsaba más.

"Está volando, es fuerte, definitivamente un excelente avión de papel"

"Gracias" – dijo con una sonrisa

El avión seguía tomando impulso hasta que empezó a caer y aterrizó en el cabello estilo afro de un chico.

Ambos instintivamente nos agachamos para que no nos descubrieran y empezamos a reírnos, esto sí que era realmente gracioso

"Y bien, debes tener algún talento oculto" – preguntó

"No lo sé, aparte de cantar" – dije, "Bueno en realidad tengo uno pero es vergonzoso"

"Dime, debe ser uno bueno"

"No debería decírtelo, pero me sé todos los nombres de los presidentes de USA"

De la nada ella empezó a nombrarlos todos, estaba impresionado. No todo el mundo los sabía y eso era típico de los nerd, pero ella no era una de ellos. Juntos termínanos los últimos diez, simplemente era sorprendente.

"Wow" – estaba sorprendido.

"Eso fue genial" – dijo

"Si que fue genial, no sabía que tenías ese talento" – dije.

"Bueno, me agrado hablar contigo"

"Fue un placer charlar contigo también"

Estaba trabado no tenía palabras, seguía impactado con su belleza. Miedo e inseguridad invadió mi cuerpo.

"Bien, debo irme, adiós" – dijo despidiéndose.

La miré alejarse ella se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa, yo simplemente me quedé mirándola irse por las escaleras parado como un tonto…

**

* * *

**

Hola que les pareció el capi, no me maten no es mi culpa que Edward haya sido un tonto jajaja. Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero con tanto trabajo no tengo a veces tiempo para escribir, sorry!!

**Ahora si regálenme una medicina que son los reviews, ando enfermita y yo se que ustedes me van a ayudar a recuperarme :) **

**Pasen por mi nuevo drabble **_**Me gustó estar contigo**_** y por mi nuevo one shot **_**Sex on the Beach**_**. **_**Computer Repair**_** lo actualizo cuando mi Beta me mande el capi.!**

**Besos, las adoro. Gracias por los reviews del capi pasado y por las alertas. **


	4. Una nueva aventura

**On the Line.**

**Algunas cosas están modificadas con respecto a la película original.**

_**Los Personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Edward POV**_

Aquí me encontraba en el mismo bar de siempre, acompañando a mis amigos en su toque. Realmente no extrañaba tocar, bueno quizás un poco –_vamos _– no todo en la vida puede ser música, hay otras necesidades también.

A quien quiero engañar… Extraño tocar la guitarra y cantar.

Mientras escuchaba a Jasper cantar Pour Sugar on me, las ganas de lanzarme por un balcón se hicieron casi notar, como pude haber sido tan estúpido como para no preguntar como localizarla. Ni un nombre, ni un teléfono, nada de nada.

"Veamos tonto, hablas con ella, te dice que le gusta el mismo grupo que a ti, se abren las puertas y lo único que pudiste decir fue…" dijo Emmett

"_H__a sido un placer viajar contigo"_ – dije.

"_Ha sido un placer viajar contigo,_ eso es genial, pero no pudiste haber dicho quédate conmigo, no te vayas… lo que sea"

Suspiré al escucharlo hablar. Ya de por si me estaba volviendo loco

"No tienes nada sobre ella, ni su número, ni sus huellas dactilares, ni donde trabaja…" – dijo enumerando con sus dedos.

"Si ya lo sé, la he cagado" – repliqué

"Otra vez" – dijo Tom

"Necesitas ayuda, viejo" – dijo Emmett

Después de que Jasper terminó su presentación, vino hasta nuestra mesa. Al parecer no andaba de buen humor

"Dios este grupo es una mierda, no sirven tocaron fatal" – gritó

"Pero si sonaba bastante bien" – le dijo Emmett

"Si claro Emmett"

"Esta banda no sirve, y tú" – me señaló, "Nunca debiste dejar la banda"

"Ese es el grupo más viejo de toda la historia" – dijo Tom y su típico humor sarcástico.

"Éramos un grupo de rock del instituto, el mejor de todos los tiempos…" – dije.

"¿Si sabes lo que era?" – le preguntó a Emmett

"Claro que sé…"

"Éramos el mejor grupo del Instituto de todos los tiempos" – gritaron Jasper y Emmett a la vez, empezaron a hacer y decir estupideces.

Definitivamente mis amigos eran la cosa más extraña de este mundo, estábamos en un bar y Tom lo único que hacía era leer el periódico.

"Que haces leyendo el periódico aquí idiota" – dijo Emmett, "Oh por dios, tu lees la basura que escribe Jacob Black"

"Dame mi periódico, cierto lo había olvidado tú solo lees las caricaturas." – dijo Tom

"Oye" – replicó

"Quien no va a olvidar a Jacob Black, si Edward fue el chico que le quito la pareja del Baile de Graduación"

"Como olvidarlo"

"No fue así exactamente" – me defendí

"Si claro, lo que tu digas"

"Eso fue un clásico, sería el colmo olvidarlo"

"No fue así exactamente" – me defendí

"Claro, claro…"

"Bueno en fin, debo volver a tocar, adiós chicos" – dijo Jasper despidiéndose.

Ya me estaba hartando con sus comentarios, camine a la barra buscando algo que me distrajera tal vez un buen trago lo haría olvidar todo, aunque sea por un momento.

"Vamos viejo, admite que necesitas ayuda, ya tienes 24 años y todavía te quedas mudo al hablar con una chica, acéptalo tienes un problema" – dijo Emmett caminando a mi lado.

"No, es cierto. Con ella sentí algo especial, ella era distinta e increíble" – dije mientras la recordaba. "Es vergonzoso que me conozcan como el chico que se queda mudo al hablar con una chica"

"Nadie sabe" – repliqué

En eso Jasper empieza a cantar, tenía un mal presentimiento esto no iba a ser bueno, nada bueno.

"Edward, esta canción es para ti"

Lo que más me temía en todo el mundo sucedió, el muy idiota me dedicó la canción más ridícula del mundo, quería que la tierra se abriera en dos y me tragara, esto es algo que no iba a superar jamás en la vida.

Como demonios se le ocurre cantar esa canción, ahora todo el mundo se va a enterar de mi problema. _Acaso estaba loco._

…

Sabía que tenía que hacer lo imposible para encontrarla, pero no sé por dónde empezar esta ciudad es demasiado grande.

"Tranquilo seguro la localizas" – dijo Emmett

"Ah sí como la voy a encontrar"

"Fácil con un perro rastreador, pasar todos los días por el metro, colocar carteles por toda la ciudad y poner chico blanco busca viajera del metro para compartir secretos íntimos"

"No idiota, había pensado en otra cosa" – repliqué

"Ya sé que pondrás perro viajero busca chica del metro, boof, boof"

"Eres un tonto Emmett" – dije.

_Quería encontrar a esa chica al precio que fuera…_

_**Bella POV**_

_Mientras tanto en New York_

"Has vuelto Bella"

"Hola, ¿como estas? Ángela"

"Ven aquí dame un abrazo, como te fue en tu fin de semana en Chicago" – dijo ella

"Bastante bien"

"Veamos acabas de pasar el fin de semana con tu novio de hace 3 años y me dices que todo estuvo bien"

"Claro que todo va bien"

"No dime qué te pasa, algo no está bien quieres contarme"

"Pues he encontrado un lindo apartamento para vivir y tengo muchas cosas cerca"

"Pensé que Mike y tú iban a vivir juntos"

"Eh, no estoy segura. El ha cambiado mucho" – dije, no sabía si confesarle lo del chico en el metro. "Es que he conocido un chico en el metro"

"¿Has conocido un chico en el metro?"

"Es guapísimo, es un encanto" – dije, "Tuve una conexión con ese chico en 5 minutos, más de lo que he sentido con Mike en los dos últimos años…"

Ambas estallamos en risas, al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Realmente me estaba metiendo en problemas, ahora no sé lo que siento en mi corazón.

_Espero estar tomando la decisión correcta…_

**Edward POV**

_Mientras tanto en Chicago._

Hoy era la presentación a los ejecutivos de nuestra campaña, realmente estaba un poco nervioso. Esperaba que les gustara a todos lo que había diseñado, claro la idiota de Jessica de seguro esperaba obtener todo el crédito.

Mi jefe empezó a dar el preámbulo para la presentación y cuando desvelo la campaña que había diseñado Jessica, era como si el mundo se hubiese acabado nadie dijo nada. Podría jurar que escuché unos grillos al fondo haciendo su típico ruido.

Los ejecutivos empezaron a murmurar entre si y sentía que podías cortar la tensión que había en la sala con una navaja. Esto era realmente preocupante.

"Esto es, eh digamos aburrido y frio" – se quejó una ejecutiva de la compañía Reebok

"Esperábamos algo más novedoso, más innovador" – dijo otro ejecutivo

"De hecho" – interrumpió Jessica, "Hemos diseñado otra campaña"

Salió de la sala y trajo consigo una exhibición con la campaña que YO había diseñado y que a ella "supuestamente" no le gusto.

"Permítanme presentarles lo que sería la nueva campaña para Reebok" – dijo jactándose

"Chicas en clases, chicas en una fiesta, chicas en el centro comercial, chicas de paseo, chicas en un concierto y todas con calzado Reebok" – anunció

Me quede con la boca abierta viendo lo que decía Jessica.

"El lema de la campaña es, para chicas que se mueven con estilo"

"Pero si esta…"

"Esta fabulosa" – dijo una de las ejecutivas, "¿Cuando podemos empezar?"

"Bueno Edward le sacara copias a la campaña y se las hará llegar por mensajero antes de que acabe el día, verdad Edward"

"Seguro" – fue lo único que pude responder

"Estupendo, Jessica buen trabajo" – dijo el imbécil de mi jefe.

"Porqué, porqué siempre me roban mi crédito… bien hecho Jessica, viejo estúpido" – murmuré para mis adentros mientras sacaba las copias.

Por dios Edward, porque no le dijiste todo en su cara, debes arriesgarte y hacer cosas que no harías en tu vida, porque simplemente estoy asustado.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, así que tomé una hoja de papel, es ahora o nunca y comencé a escribir…

_**Eres tú…**_

_**Nos conocimos en el metro, hablamos de presidentes y Kings of Lions**_

_**Mi nombre es Edward, llámame**_

_**Mi **__**número es 555–8832**_

Ahora solo queda esperar… espero que pueda llegar a leerlo.

_**Jacob POV**_

"Vamos idiota muere" – estúpido juego

"Black a mi oficina ahora"

"Mierda" – viejo idiota ahora tendré un golpe por su culpa, estaba en la parte más interesante de mi juego y viene ese a asustarme haciéndome que me caiga de la silla.

"Bien Black, aquí está tu nuevo artículo" – dijo, mientras ponía un papel enfrente de mí.

"Señor, pero yo escribo cosas más serias" – dije leyendo el papel, donde decía que un chico buscaba a una chica que conoció en el metro.

"Y yo quiero curarme de esta gripe, así que ponte a trabajar no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere."

"Sabe señor, esto no me parece…"

"El chico se llama Edward Cullen"

"Edward Cullen" – dije, hace años que no oía de ese tonto.

"Si lo comprobamos..."

"No puedo le conozco" – dije, mi mente me llevaba a mis recuerdos más profundos y lejanos.

"Y qué, no me importa" – contestó

_**Flashback**_

"Ya te lo dije hermano, es un peligro no puedes invitar a Lucy al baile eso te someterá a la humillación más grande del mundo, ella no sale con cualquier tipo"

"Ya verás que me dice que si" – le contesté y se lo iba a demostrar.

"Hola Lucy, este eh…"

"Si…" – dijo enarcando una ceja, ella era la chica más popular de toda la escuela.

"Este soy Jacob Black me siento cerca de ti en Literatura" – dije tartamudeando, "no espera, soy el chico que…"

Ella me miraba extraño y parecía aburrida, saqué el valor necesario para pedirle que fuera conmigo al baile.

"Lucy te gustaría ir al baile conmigo" – pregunté

Vi que ella se alejo unos pasos y le vi hablando con unos chicos y regresó.

"Lo siento, ya estoy comprometida con Edward Cullen"

Ella y sus amigas empezaron a burlarse de mí, me sentía humillado.

"Edward Cullen" – dije lleno de rabia, "Algún día me la pagarás".

_**Fin del flashback**_

"A ver, le tienes rabia al tal Edward porque una chica quiso ir al baile con él y no contigo"

"Sí, bueno…"

"Una historia fascinante, ahora ve a hacer ese reportaje"

"Sí, Señor" – contesté a regañadientes.

"Hey toma, no te olvides de esto" – dijo lanzándome la nota que encontró en la calle, "Ahora vete y no me fastidies"

Salí de la oficina con el estúpido papel en mis manos. Había llegado la hora de mi venganza.

_**Edward POV**_

Cuando llegue al departamento, escuche el teléfono sonar mientras que los idiotas esos lo único que hacían era tontear entre ellos. A veces sentía que vivía con unos niños y no con unos adultos.

Agarré el teléfono y contesté

"Hola, ¿hablo con Edward?, soy la chica del metro" – dijo una chica al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Eres tú?, no creía que llamarías" – dije sorprendido de que fuera ella.

En eso los chicos dejaron de tontear y casi se me abalanzaron encima.

"¿Es la chica del metro?" – preguntaron Emmett y Tom

"¿Como estas?" – empecé a decir, "No creía que...."

Los idiotas estos empezaron a brincar y a hacer ruidos estúpidos, no me dejaban escuchar nada.

"Cállense, no me dejan oír" – les dije, estaba perdiendo el hilo de lo que la chica de mis sueños podría estar diciéndome.

"¿Eres la chica del metro?" – pregunté estaba ansioso, "Dime podemos vernos. Genial nos vemos en The rocks, a la 1" – dije

"De acuerdo" – dijo mi chica

"Estupendo, adiós"

"Y bien, si" – preguntaron los chicos, "Era ella, habla"

"Siiii" – grité

"Yeahhhh" – dijeron los chicos y se me abalanzaron encima.

**

* * *

**

Mil perdon por tardar en actualizar no tengo justificación, bueno si mi trabajo cada día es más agobiante y para el colmo mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones antes que yo. Lo cual considero la mayor injusticia del mundo xD

**Espero volver pronto a tratar de actualizar todas las semanas. Gracias por estar pendientes en todo, por cierto mil gracias por los bellos reviews que me han dejado en mis historias, son lo máximo. Besos, cuídense.**

**Mary Esme Cullen.**


	5. Desastres

**On the Line.**

**Algunas cosas están modificadas con respecto a la película original.**

_**Los Personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Bella**__** POV**_

_**Mientras tanto en New York**_

Caminaba hasta el restaurante donde me encontraría con Mike, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Sabía que pronto me tocaría pasar más tiempo con él, pero sin embargo las cosas se dificultaban un poco ya que el solo vivía para su trabajo y para nadie más.

Llegué hasta la mesa para recibirlo con un beso y él me esquivo por estar hablando con su móvil, había ciertas cosas que no toleraba de él y esta era una. Deje pasar el hecho y me senté en la silla frente a él.

"El trabajo" – dijo como con cara de 'supuesto' aburrimiento.

"No hacía falta que vinieras este fin de semana" – le dije

"No te preocupes, son cosas que se pueden resolver por teléfono"

"De acuerdo" – fingí

"Tranquila, he venido trabajando en otra cosa, ¿Y tus estudios como van?" – preguntó

"Bien, estoy agotada por los exámenes finales"

"Ya pronto acabaras y pronto vivirás en mi Chicago natal"

"Si, cuando termine planeo trabajar como voluntaria en el museo de arqueología" – dije

"Bella, cariño sabes que apruebo tu pasatiempo con los fósiles pero..."

"Esto no es un pasatiempo..." – contesté molesta, odiaba que dijera lo mismo.

En eso su móvil volvió a sonar, una vez más....

"Si, si de acuerdo, oye te llamo después" – dijo mirándome.

Ya me sentía aburrida, así que empecé a armar un avión de papel con el menú que estaba sobre la mesa. Cada vez que hacía uno, me recordaba al chico que conocí en el metro en Chicago.

"Y bien, ¿de qué hablábamos?" – preguntó cuando colgó

"De nosotros" – contesté fastidiada

"Veras Bella"

"Desde que estamos juntos, solo te has emocionado las veces que suena tu móvil" – interrumpí, "estoy empezando a creer que en esta relación, estoy sobrando"

"Creo que tengo el modo de compensarte" – dijo, y en eso metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un papel o al menos eso creía. "¿Qué es lo que veo?"

"Oh por dios, estas bromeando" – dije emocionándome, eran un par de entradas para el concierto de Kings of Leon en Chicago.

"Estaremos solos tú y yo" – dijo, en eso su móvil volvió a sonar.

_Genial otro momento arruinado, d__efinitivamente no se qué hacer con esta relación._

_**Edward POV**_

Aquí me encontraba en The Rocks, esperando a la chica que me robo el aire cuando la vi. Estaba muy nervioso y ansioso, no sabía que decirle o que hacer. Cuando la vi entrar, mis ojos casi me obligaron a quedarme ciego, esto no era posible...

Una chica se me sentó en la mesa, tenía la apariencia de ser esas chicas que andan en la onda astrológica o algo parecido.

"Disculpa no quiero ser grosero, pero a que has venido a mi mesa" – pregunté en tono casual, mis padres me enseñaron a ser respetuoso.

"En cuanto vi tu cartel, supe de inmediato que tenía que conocerte. Sabía que tendríamos una conexión cósmica"

"¿Sentiste eso por un cartel?" – pregunté

"Si" – dijo casi gritando

Tomó mis manos y empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, de verdad esto ya me estaba asustando.

"¿Eres un signo de agua?" – preguntó

"Eh no" – contesté, seguía tocando mi cara con bastante fuerza parecía que estaba jugando con ella, me sentí un muñeco de juguete.

"Virgo"

"No tampoco"

"Edward, la astrología puede que esté un poco equivocada, y quizás..." – empezó a decir, "Oh por dios que es esto.", gritó

"Es cerdo" – dije

"Apártalo de mi"

"Tranquila, no te preocupes ya lo quito"

"El cerdo es una comida habitual y…"

"Oye no burles de mi" – dijo, "¿Me estás diciendo bicho raro?"

"Tú me llamaste sin conocerme, solo por un cartel" – dije ya me estaba impacientando

"Lo hice, porque sentía que conectaríamos en un sentido cósmico Edward" – dijo con grititos desesperantes, "pero no me equivoque, no lo eres todos son así, no tengo porque soportarlo..."

Empezó a decir mil y unas cosas sin sentido, había un señor que estaba a su espalda y ella le golpeo con su bolso creo que creyó que estaba burlándose de ella o algo así, el pobre era inocente de todo. Ella salió disparada del café, definitivamente estaba loca y necesitaba un psicólogo urgente.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar, esa chica me había dejado un mal sabor _**(N.A: Entiéndase, que la pasó fatal)**_.

Me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude, esta había sido la peor salida de mi vida.

Cuando llegue de nuevo al apartamento, estaban los chicos viendo TRL en MTV y Jasper estaba saliendo de la ducha

"Como te vuelvas a bañar aquí en mi baño, voy a tener que cobrarte alquiler" – dijo Tom enojándose.

"Lo siento hermano, usted perdóneme, pero comprenderás que tengo la necesidad de ducharme porque la ducha de mi departamento se ha dañado" – dijo, "y esta noche tengo una cita, no voy a andar oliendo a tigre."

"Quizás por eso no te han firmado un contrato discográfico" – contraatacó Tom

"Oh que gracioso" – dijo, lanzando un balón que Emmett le había lanzado y le dio justo en la taza que sostenía con café, haciendo que se le derramara todo encima.

"Eres un cerdo, si eso eres"

"Si claro" respondió Jasper, lanzándose un gas, realmente puso apestosa la sala.

"Eres un asqueroso cerdo" – gritó, "Vamos lárgate de aquí apestoso"

En eso aparece la animadora de TRL y anuncia a "Mick Silver*****" en vivo desde el Times Square de New York, había una gran cantidad de fanáticos alrededor de ellos.

"Hey Jasper, tu ídolo está en la televisión" – grito Emmett

"En serio" – grito, regresando de nuevo a la sala

La chica empezó a entrevistar a Mick

"Tu video 'Every Cloud has a Silver Lining*****' ha estado por 26 semanas en el numero 1, debe ser increíble llegar a esa posición"– dijo la entrevistadora. "Has roto tu propio record"

"Mick ha batido su record, pero también ha visto batir su propio record, lástima que hay un vencedor y un abatido así que soy ambas cosas, en este caso estoy en un aprieto" – dijo Mick, "Bueno tú sabes, The Mick ha roto un record"

"Pero que se cree ese cretino, que le ha pasado a la industria musical" – dijo Jasper enojado.

"Porque lo dices...." – preguntó Tom

"No ves que es un falso, él no hace música con amor y pasión"

"Si claro" – contestó

"Yo si hago música con amor y pasión, verdad Emmett"

El pobre casi no podía respirar, ya que lo había agarrado por su cara y prácticamente no podía mover su boca y sus manos aprisionaban sus mejillas.

"Y también haces música de olor" – dijo Tom

"Calla" – dijo Emmett

"Cállense y déjenme oír lo que dice Mick"

"The Mick demostrará su amor por ustedes, este fin de semana en Chicago"

"Mick vuelve a casa, señores ahí lo tienen exclusivo por TRL" – dijo la chica de MTV

Esa era una noticia genial, tenía que buscar la forma de ir al concierto si es que podía... Jasper se fue enojado al cuarto, no sin antes apagar el TV con el balón de futbol y casi acabar con el pobre, en medio de sus maldiciones, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Emmett contestó.

"De la E a la R, de la I a la C, lo que quieras dime tú."

Dios que estúpido suena eso, cualquier podría pensar que es un niño el que habla.

"¿Jacob Black?, ¿el del periódico? que quieres cabrón" – contestó Emmett

_Black, que __extraño, que querrá..._

"Edward, el cabrón de Jacob quiere entrevistarte para el periódico, dice que encontró uno de tus carteles y quiere saber de la chica del metro"

"Yo no doy entrevistas para la prensa, ni hablar" – conteste duramente, no quería que ese se metiera en mi vida

"Vamos, tranquilízate y piénsalo hermano" – dijo Emmett, "Si tu nombre sale en la prensa y la gente ve que piensas asumir un riesgo ya no serás el individuo que no sabe triunfar, verdad?"

"Yo no concedo entrevistas" – repliqué, cualquiera podría pensar que me estaba comportando como una estrella de cine.

"Vamos Kevin, creo que es una buena jugada de relaciones publicas" – dijo Tom

"Te ayudará a encontrarla…" – dijo Emmett

En eso mi mente hizo clic, al fin Emmett decía algo que valía la pena, de todas formas no sería tan mala idea. Quizás si ella ve la entrevista en la prensa optará por buscarme, necesitaba encontrarla.

"Está bien, lo haré"

"De acuerdo, Edward dijo que si" – le dijo Emmett a Jacob.

*******–***

Cuando llegué a la oficina al día siguiente después de haber hecho mi entrevista con Jacob, las chicas empezaron a comportarse de manera extraña. Todas me miraban y se reían, escuchaba murmullos por todas partes, todo era muy raro.

Hasta Nate, se burlaba de mí...

"Hola Edward" – me saludó un chica muy linda, no pude evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza era radiante, me sentía deslumbrado por tanta atención seguí caminando hasta mi oficina.

"Edward a mi oficina" – me llamó mi jefe.

Fui hasta su oficina, me anuncié con la secretaria que no dejaba de mirarme y me hizo pasar. Cuando llegué me dijo que me sentara en una de las sillas.

Vi que en sus manos tenía una copia de la edición del periódico donde había salido la entrevista, lo único que hacía era reírse como loco.

"Cullen, Cullen" – dijo riéndose, "Por qué no ofreces una recompensa, como si estuvieras buscando un perrito"

No podía creerlo, hasta mi jefe se le había zafado un tornillo, definitivamente este mundo es de locos.

"Primero Cullen busque el poder, después busca el dinero y cuando lo tengas compras el amor" – decía entre risas, "Cullen, por favor no seas un tonto"

Mientras mi jefe decía esas palabras el teléfono de su oficina sonó.

"Reebok está en la línea" – dijo la secretaria

"Dígale que espere, por favor" – contesto mi jefe

"Concéntrese a fondo en el trabajo y pondré a prueba su caballero en dinero y como suelen decir el dinero es la raíz de todos los males.

"Será porque no lo tiene" – dijo una voz femenina.

La voz provenía del altavoz del teléfono. Mierda ahora si estoy en problemas.

"Hola" – dijo Aro

"¿Está hablando con el chico del metro?" – pregunto la voz

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Queremos que él lidere el equipo creativo"

"¿Qué?, ¿en serio?" – dijimos mi jefe y yo a la vez

"En Reebok queremos personas apasionadas" – dijo la voz

"Cullen, ignore todo lo que le he dicho…"

_Esta era mi oportunidad, la que siempre había soñado por fin mi sueño se había hecho realidad, lideraría la campaña para el calzado más famoso del mundo. Ahora nadie, ni nada me podrá detener._

**

* * *

Mick:** Cantante de Rock que aparece en la película original, es ficticio y fue estelarizado por Richie Sambora :D

**Every Cloud has a Silver Lining:** Single de The Mick.

_**

* * *

Aquí les traigo otro capi, espero que les guste…**_

_**Gracias por los reviews del capi anterior, se les quiere. Besos.**_


End file.
